Talk:Sum of All Fears
looking nice 67.162.10.70 :Not a huge deal but it's nice that they added a "Slower Attack Speed" hex on Illusion, though again, 20% isn't much at all. ::It's like anti hard mode--Cursed Condemner 18:53, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Rofl, nice, now Mesmers need "Target foe and all foes in the area lose five levels for 5..15..20 seconds. You lose all energy. 25e, 5s casting time, 20s Recharge." =P Zulu Inuoe 20:48, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, thinking about it, this skill isn't that great. 67.162.10.70 08:51, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Trivia rather obvious? I mean, I'm pretty sure a lot of people know of the Tom Clancy novel The Sum of All Fears if not the movie. Ezekial Riddle 17:59, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Note* Just added the Trivia section. Ezekial Riddle 17:59, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, had never heard of either. Trivia helps. PaintballerOWNZ 18:58, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::What does it mean, "may"? There is no reason why they would name a skill this except for referencing the book --Gimmethegepgun 03:34, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, do you have confirmation from Arena Net that it was named after that book/movie?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 14 October 2007 (UTC) And it is actually a saying, not just coined by the books. Trivis sections FTL :-( Coruskane 13:29, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Environmental Effect Envy ftl Cower in Fear (T/ ) 02:45, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Yep, it's that complete pain-in-the-ass environmental except slightly more powerful and in hex form! OH JOY! But wait! There is a single difference: non-Spell skills are unaffected!!!! --Gimmethegepgun 16:18, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yea, if you notice that's how GW uses the word Fear. I noticed that when I first saw the skill, just didn't say anything... Is that like trivia or something or just staying on the talk page? The Paintballer (T/ ) :::No, I don't think that Fear is just a Attack Rate, Speed, etc. decrease, because "Fear me" doesn't cause any of those, only E-denial. Ezekial Riddle 19:03, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Avatar of Lyssa, anyone? PvEreanor 12:23, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Icon What is with Anet and their skill icons??? Are the Factions artists still as horrible as they were before? Did they not LEARN??? Dean Harper 23:12, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :First of all the icon is not bad and second why Factions team? As far as I know the Factions team are working on Gw2 and the Nightfall team made Gw:En. MageMontu 21:14, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Factions team working on GW2 ?! X_x 15:50, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::That can't be good.' reanor' 06:53, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Factions was a work of art (I'm not referring to graphics, but the piece as a whole). The team gets a lot of flack for it. I guarantee it would have been similar no matter which team worked on it... it was the direction Anet thought the game needed to go in at the time. And it was a much better direction than the chapters that followed. --Mooseyfate 19:46, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Factions better than Gwen? Yeah right. - Anon ::::::I totally agree with him on this. People are always claiming they got ripped off with factions, but it was a wonderful game that gave a great PvP experience. Some people will say, "Oh, well the map is too small because the story is too small." And don't realize that it wasn't about the stupid story, it was about the new (and obviously) PvP oriented classes and new modes of PvP, like AB and the introduction of Alliances.--Daniel Rendat 02:54, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh, yes, new PvP! Oh wait, my bad, the correct word was "BROKEN" instead of "new". No one ever learns that a class that is designed to quickly kill a single target can never EVER be balanced for PvP --Gimmethegepgun 03:18, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Mehable Tbh, dont really like this skill. IMO, kinda weakish.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 15:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :But it's double effective against Hamshower and Cripstorm! --- -- (s)talkpage 15:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::Srsly tho, it's effective against the hybrid classes. 222.153.229.8 02:49, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :::A monk who runs 20% slower can't kite your melees.